rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Grey
Dr. Emily Grey is a doctor for the Federal Army of Chorus, first seen in the episode The Federal Army of Chorus. She helped Sarge, Washington, and Donut recover after the fight from Fire. Role in Plot Meeting the Reds and Blues Emily is first heard performing surgery on Washington when the latter hallucinates during The Federal Army of Chorus. Afterwards, she helps treat General Donald Doyle after the latter faints and later defends the Blood Gulch Crew from Locus when he makes them feel uncomfortable. She then formally introduces herself to the group before stating they'll be shipped off the next day. Weeks later, F.A.C. Outpost 37 is attacked by Locus and his team of mercenaries, forcing Grey to hide in her office. When she sees the Blood Gulch Crew in the battle she runs towards them, but is caught in the radius of a Teleportation Cube, utilized by Carolina, and is sent to a secret Forest Base along with them. There, she treats Carolina's wound and learns the truth behind the Space Pirates' actions towards the Chorus Civil War. When the group analyze Grif's Suppressor, Emily quickly helps the others discover a connection between it and the Teleportation Grenades. As a result, the Blood Gulch Crew and Carolina go on a mission to the separate crash sites, while Dr. Grey stays behind. When they return, Carolina re-injures her leg after saving Caboose from a space pirate, prompting Emily to rush to her aid. After patching up Carolina, Emily decides to interrogate the space pirate herself, wanting payback for the murdering of her friends at F.A.C. Outpost 37, and proceeds to torture the mercenary mercilessly with surgical equipment while singing out loud to herself, terrifying the Blood Gulch Crew. Dr. Grey successfully manages to learn the merc's name, Zachary Miller, as well as gain coordinates to a nearby radio jammer. Battling the Space Pirates After Wash and Carolina question Zachary, the hideout is attacked by space pirates, forcing the group to escape to the Desert Refueling Station, where Wash reveals that Locus hid a tracking device in Freckles' storage unit. After Epsilon removes the tracker, Felix and Locus contact the group and offer them a first-class trip off Chorus. As the group decide on whether they stop the Space Pirates and save the Chorus armies or take the pirates' offer and return home, Dr. Grey suggests that they deserve to leave, as they have already accomplished their goals. However, the crew choose the former and execute a sneak attack on the mercenaries at Radio Jammer Station 1C. After Felix reveals the Pirates' plans to Tucker, Dr. Grey and the other Reds and Blues disable the radio jammer, allowing Epsilon to send Felix's recorded words from Tucker's helmet cam to the Feds and Rebels at Armonia, who finally learn secret behind the Pirates' involvement in the war. Because of this, Felix and Locus teleport away, with Dr. Grey running to Tucker's aid afterward. After the crew are picked up by the Feds and rebels, who have agreed on a truce, they return to the New Republic headquarters, where Dr. Grey was able to obtain more information from the remaining space pirates in order for Epsilon to get in contact with Control, revealed to be Malcom Hargrove. Personality In terms of personality and behavior, Emily Grey is shown to be oddly eccentric and somewhat oblivious to reality, as she shows much enthusiasm in her occupation and keeps a cheerful tone when noting how terrible the civil war has been. She also kept a cheerful tone even after Carolina threatened to stab her if she called her "sweetie" again, saying she would love to psychoanalyze her. It's also suggested she's an opportunist, as she sees the possibility of experimenting on her comrades' corpses. While she lacks some social skills, Grey seems considerate and caring for others' feelings, as she stood up to Locus when he confronted Wash and the Reds to make them less uneasy. Dr. Grey has also shown some mildly severe psychopathic tendencies. For example, when she tortured the space pirate, Zachary Miller, she sang out loud to herself, showing no remorse for the fact that she was using surgical equipment to torture him. However, this is most likely because she wanted payback for the fact that most of her friends were murdered when the space pirates attacked F.A.C. Outpost 37. Dr. Grey also has a fondness for singing opera and making jokes. For example, in Accentuate the Interrogative, she can be heard singing Habanera from Carmen while torturing Zachary Miller. After torturing the space pirate, and telling the others what she had found, Carolina asked if she was kidding, to which Dr. Grey cheerfully replied, "No silly, I'm Dr. Grey! Ha, bad joke." However, she does have a serious side, as when Carolina re-injures her leg, she quickly drops the cheerful tone, telling the others to get out of her way so she could help Carolina. Skills and Abilities Medication Being a doctor, Emily has been shown to be very knowledgeable of the human body and experienced in her field of medical work. This may be due to the fact that she has treated several soldiers of the Federal Army throughout the Chorus civil war, including General Doyle. She has also been seen treating some of the main characters, including Sarge, Donut, Washington, Carolina, and Tucker. Dr. Grey is also shown to use her medication skills in the field of torture, being so effective that she managed to get information out of space pirate Zachary Miller, who wouldn't start talking when Carolina tortured him. She is fully aware of what body parts would cause the most pain when inflicted damage upon and was easily able to torture the space pirate using various state of the art surgical equipment to torture him mercilessly. Intelligence Though her personality may not portray it well, Dr. Grey has presented herself to be extremely intelligent, having knowledge of the alien technology on Chorus as well as possessing medical expertise. As revealed in Catch Up, No Mustard, she has an IQ of 240, can tell simply from looking at a suppressor that it wasn't man-made and fires a form of plasma, and takes archeology as a hobby. In addition, her interest in psychoanalysis and the Blood Gulch Crew, make her a very open-minded individual wanting to expand her mind of various subjects. Trivia *Grey is the first female Fed soldier to appear in the series. *Grey shares several similarities and references to Doc and the Rebel Medic. **Grey has purple trim, similar to the Rebel Medic and Doc. **Donut states "That's like a medic who saves people," after discovering she's a doctor, which is a reference to a quote from Doc describing a medic's purpose in Motion to Adjourn. **Grey treated Washington after the battle in Fire, similar to the Rebel Medic who treated Tucker after the same battle in Lost But Not Forgotten. **Her medical practices are questionable and makes the others uneasy, similar to Doc. *Grey's appearance and personality are similar to the Decepticon scientist Shockwave from the Transformers franchise. Both are surgeons who perform experiments on people (even their own comrades) and both wear purple armor with a cycloptic optic/visor. Along with this, Shockwave is considered one of the smartest transformers in his series, similar to Grey who shows high intellect. * In Catch Up, No Mustard Grey states that she has an IQ of 240. She also studies archaeology as a hobby and thus has some degree of knowledge regarding the alien weapons on Chorus. Category:Characters Category:Federal Army of Chorus